Always Here
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: The Doctor wants to take River out to see the fireworks, but it doesn't quite go to plan. Slightly angsty, but mostly fluff.


Always Here

The Tardis landed on Stormcage, just inside River's cell.

The Doctor was very excited-it was bonfire night on Earth, and he wanted to take River out on a date. He had stood in the central console room for at least an hour, telling the Tardis that she was absolutely not allowed to break down, do any repairs, or shut off the central heating until River was dropped back off in Stormcage.

Of course, the Tardis wouldn't do such a thing whilst her Thief and Child were onboard together, because it would lead to an argument between them-however, she did like to tease the Doctor.

The Doctor exited the Tardis.

River was sat on the edge of the bed, she smiled as she saw him. "Hello Sweetie." She purred. "Where are we for you?"

"Post time going awry, thanks to a certain Melody Pond." He responded, searching her face for a reaction.

To his relief, she grinned. "Ah, good. Hello, husband." She said, standing up.

The Doctor took a step towards her. "Wife."

The gap closed between them and he kissed her, she smiled against his lips and kissed her back.

The wailing of the prison bell interrupted them.

"We'd better get into the Tardis before they realise it's you that's here." River said, picked her bag beside her bed up, took the Doctor's hand and the pair disappeared into the Tardis.

"So, where are we going? Can I fly her?" River asked a few minutes later, standing at the console.

"You can fly us back. Earth, your parent's time. Bonfire night." Her husband stood next to her.

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide with fear. "No, no. Please. I'll happily visit my parents, but no fireworks."

"Why?" He frowned. "They're pretty. Bit loud and surprising, but pretty. Like you."

Instead of answering, she turned her back and made her way down the corridor.

Sensing that she wanted to be alone, the Doctor put his face in his hands and growled in frustration-all he wanted was a date with the woman he loved.

The Tardis hummed reassuringly.

"What d'you mean?" The Doctor asked her. "I can't do anything right."

The scanner screen lit up. "Oh, you daft man!" It read. "Go after her and get her to explain why she is afraid of the whizzy things. Everything will be all right. I promise, my Thief."

He patted the console. "Thank you, Idris."

The Doctor made his way down the corridor and into their room.

River was there, curled up on the bed.

"Hey." Her husband murmured, sitting down next to her. He gazed at her, her eyes were rimmed with red-she'd been crying.

"Hello." She sniffed, looking up at him.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

"Okay." She sat up slowly.

The Doctor drew her into him and took her hand with his free one. "When you're ready, there's no rush."

She nuzzled her face against his shoulder for a moment. "When I got taken by the Silence again, I was punished severely. My least favourite was having a gunshot right next to my ear. It was five shots per hour for 8 hours for going on hunger strike-no use in a dead assassin. I'm okay when I am in control of the gun, it's just with noises I cannot control I don't cope very well with."

He sighed. "Oh River. I often forget how very young you are now, my love. How fresh the scars of your upbringing still are."

"Damaged goods." She muttered.

"Hey, we're all damaged goods one way or another." He stroked her face gently. "You're strong. You're away from them now, I promise that those evil creatures will never take you again, darling."

"Okay." River replied. "Okay."

"Listen, if you'd like, I'll take you to the firework display and all the while I'll hold you close. They aren't going to hurt you, because I'll be there to protect you when I can. I always will be." The Doctor suggested tentatively.

"All right, it's a date. And for the record," she echoed his earlier words. "I'll always be there to protect you too."

A few hours later...

The Doctor chuckled when he saw River making her way back into the central console room. Her curly hair was hidden under a beanie hat, and she was wearing a long coat, turtleneck jumper, jeans, and boots.

"What?" She frowned.

"You look sweet with a hat on." Her husband responded.

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Pfft. I haven't been sweet since I was a baby."

"I beg to differ."

River rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, Sweetie."

The pair made their way out of the Tardis, who was parked on a little country lane situated in a small village-the Doctor had asked his ship to take them somewhere best for River, and himself, he was craving candyfloss.

They made their way down the lane in the direction of a hubub of voices and the crackling of a bonfire.

"Wow!" River gasped when they entered the field where the bonfire was.

There were stalls, a couple of fairground rides, and a large bonfire-big, but not too big.

Her husband spotted a candyfloss stall.

She rolled her eyes-typical Doctor. "Don't wander off, I'm going to get some bonfire toffee."

River purchased some of her favourite freshly made sweet treat, which was slightly warm.

"What have you got?" The Doctor asked with interest as his wife made her way towards him.

"Toffee." She responded, and took a bite of his candyfloss.

"Hey!"

River grinned at him, licking her lips, and fed him a piece of toffee.

"Mm, that's lovely! I might have to get some for myself." He hummed in approval.

"No." River snapped. "I remember that time you ate too much chocolate at Christmas."

"Pfft, I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right!" She grinned.

Their conversation was interrupted by an elderly gentleman, who thanked the crowd for coming, and talked about how the bonfire was a tradition in the village.

The Doctor wrapped his free arm around River's waist. She was slightly tense, scared of what was to come.

"It's okay, I've got you." He reassured her, kissing her cheek.

She managed a weak smile. "I know."

The gentleman finally finished, and an assistant set the first firework off.

River jumped when it exploded in the cold night air, but her husband's arm around her waist reassured her that all was well. As the display progressed, she felt less and less scared, and a smile lit up her face.

The Doctor gazed at his wife, and smiled when he saw her smiling. The scars of her childhood were still there, but gradually beginning to heal.


End file.
